Makuta Teridax
Makuta Teridax (better known simply as Makuta) is the main antagonist of the BIONICLE series. He is a Makuta and was also the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta as well as both the former friend and brother to Mata Nui, Teridax was also the mastermind behind the major events of the story, orchestrating everything behind the scenes to achieve his ultimate goal of overthrowing the Great Spirit and taking over the Matoran universe. He was voiced by Lee Tockar in the animated series. Personality Teridax was a being of pure evil. He was very ruthless, cruel, psychotic, arrogant, narcisstic, and sadistic as he was willing to commit such atrocities with a sign of no remorse and empathy. Teridax was also very manipulative and deceptive as he easily deceives other beings into helping his cause and to get what he wants. At first, Teridax also appeared to be very helpful, reasonable, charismatic, affable and responsible towards the others. However, this actually hid his true personality as he appeared to be power-hungry, uncaring, cold, hateful and megalomanical as he viewed others only as his pawns that were to be manipulated and will be disposed when outlived their usefulness. However, he can become very enraged, violent and brutal if his plans did not worked as he planned or if anyone dared to challenge or provoke him as he won't hestitate to torture or destroy any of them. Like all Makuta, Teridax also have a dark sense of humor. Powers and Abilities *'Power of Darkness': Like all Makuta, Teridax was able to manipulate the element of Shadow for an untold number of applications, from enshrouding his enemies in pitch blackness to unleashing bolts of shadow energy, and even projecting his own spirit through shadows. This could also be shaped into the form of a giant, ethereal hand, which Makuta could use to capture enemies, absorbing them into his essence and becoming more powerful as a result. *'Master Manipulation': Being the most powerful being in the universe, Teridax's weapon of choice is his manipulation skills. He can also manipulate and control others into doing his bidding. For example; he manipulates the Makuta into defying Miserix's rule and *'Kanohi Kraahkan':' '''This is the Great Kanohi that Teridax wore during his reign. In addition to as well as filling the hearts of other beings with fear and anger. After his battle with Takanuva, he abandoned the mask along with his body. The mask was eventually destroyed when Icarax was killed in Karda Nui. *'Shapeshifting': Like the rest of his race, Makuta is able to assume the form of any being or creature he desires, be it a frail Turaga, a savage beast or a swirling void of severed limbs. *'Kraata Powers': Like all Makuta, Teridax have the ability to channel through the powers of the 42 Kraata powers. *'Staff of Darkness': He wields a magical staff that harnesses the power of darkness. *'Antidermis: 'Like all Makuta due to their evolution, Teridax evolved into an energy-based being comprised of Antidermis, housed in protosteel armor to keep from dissipating. Individuals exposed to this substance became highly suggestible, which the thuggish Piraka used to their advantage when enslaving the Matoran of Voya Nui. Ironically, the gang were unaware that they themselves were being manipulated themselves by Teridax's essence. List of victims *Matoran Civil War Leaders: Locked them in the Archives and set the live exhibits onto them. *Miserix: Defeated him for the leadership of the Brotherhood and ordered his execution. *Miserix's Supporters: Ordered Icarax and Gorast to wipe out Miserix's supporters in the Brotherhood - a task they were all too happy to carry out. *Matoran: Oppressed and enslaved by him and the Brotherhood. *His entire species: During his quest to gain control of the Matoran Universe, Makuta orchestrated the deaths of his compatriots one by one, so that they could not oppose him when he took control. *Gali: Shot her with the dark beam. Trivia *Teridax is stated to be Greg Farshtey favorite character to write about. He also appeared in toy line as one of the toys which were geared by children. *Most beings in the Matoran Universe referred to him as "The Makuta", although he was more formally known as The Makuta of Metru Nui until his original name was revealed in the 2008 storyline - even then, he was rarely referred to by the name, except by fellow Makuta and a handful of others. * In '' , Teridax was voiced by Sean Schemmel. * According to Greg, Teridax was to take over the Great Spirit Robot and Mata Nui would take over another Robot, but the Makuta's evil intentions caused him to take over the robot early and misuse it. * Interestingly, Teridax is also based on Satan/Lucifer. As all of them are the greatest enemies to the benevolent and good deities (Mata Nui and God) and all of them are evil in nature as they seek to corrupt others to do their bidding. *Teridax also happened to be voiced by the Japanese male actor named Daisuke Gori, who also voiced as the various villains such as; Heihachi Mishima from , The Fallen from , King Cold from , and other villains as well. *Teridax also shares the characteristics with the other following villains: **Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) - Both are the masterminds behind several events that happened in both stories. They also know about the arts of the dark side and are also considered Pure Evil. They both also corrupted heroes to the dark side. Their theme colors are black. **Darkseid (Superman) - Both viewed themselves as gods as they believed that other beings have the rights to worship them. Both also have their signature powers (Teridax's Shadow element and Darkseid's Omega Effect). Both are the most powerful beings in their respective universes. **Sauron (The Lords of the Rings) - Both wear dark armors, oppress and enslave the lesser beings (Teridax to Matoran and Sauron to the elves), also carry their respective tools with them (Teridax's Kraakhan and Sauron's One Ring) which have dark powers and they both controlled the dark army. **Issac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) - Both are considered as the evil and dangerous villains in both franchises and are also Pure Evils. Both also controlled over the large army and are also responsible for the bad events that occured in both series. Both also viewed others as pawns that should be disposed when outlived their usefulness. **Hades Izanami (Blazblue) - Both are the main villains of the respective series, have red eyes and menacing voice and they also needed the host to house their powers. Both are Pure Evils too. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Forms Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Envious Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Military Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Muses Category:Elementals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monster Master Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Supremacists Category:Game Bosses Category:Rogues Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes Category:Summoners Category:Damned Souls Category:Enforcer Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Noncorporeal Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:The Heavy Category:Blackmailers Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Necromancers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Elderly Category:Genocidal Category:Omniscient Category:Deities Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Parents Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Knights Category:Slaver Category:Nazis Category:Wealthy Category:Pure Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Pawns Category:Barbarian Category:Satan Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Giant Category:Satanism Category:Magic Category:Evil Creation Category:Outcast Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Paranoid Category:Siblings Category:Fragmental Category:Psychics Category:Contradictory Category:Undead Category:Hybrids Category:Cult Leaders Category:Opportunists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Demon Category:Polluters